My Boyfriend's Father
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: We all know Jack had a strong hate towards Gabriella but what if he took that hate too far and started to abuse Gabriella. Will Troy ever find out? Will Troy and Gabriella ever be free of Jack? Jack and Sharpay bashing.
1. The Invite

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is my new story. Let me know if you are interested. This takes places pretty much after the first movie before the summer starts in the second. **

"TROY STOP IT!" a voice squealed.

In New Mexico Albuquerque a teen girl and her boyfriend were fooling around in the park. The girl was Gabriella Montez and they boy was Troy Bolton. Gabriella was pinned down on the grass as Troy held her arms over her head and tickled her sides. Gabriella squealed and giggled. You see Troy had just figured out she was ticklish…extremely ticklish and was using that to his advantage.

"Troy stop it please!" Gabriella begged.

"But I haven't found all your ticklish spots yet." He laughed.

"But…I can't…breathe!"

Troy stopped and let her arms go helping her sit up. She couldn't help but smile as she got her breath back. They had gone through a rough patch at school because technically she was a math geek and he was a jock. At East High those two did not mix. But they found their way around that and now they were together. Once she got her breath back she started singing their song.

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

He smiled at her and started to sing.

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"

They both laughed.

"That was so much fun that night."

"It was. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should go back and thank that guy who forced us to sing to together."

"He said we would someday."

"He was right. If we never sang that night I wouldn't have met the most beautiful girl is the whole world."

Gabriella blushed.

"Oh hey I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well my mom really wants to meet you so I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house for dinner Friday night."

"I don't know Troy your father hates me."

"He doesn't hate you plus he has moved on from that."

"I don't know Troy. What if they don't like me?"

"They're going to love you. I promise."

"Troy…."

"Don't answer right away. Go home talk to your mom about it and let me know tomorrow at school. Ok?"

Gabriella nodded. She looked down and sighed.

Troy smirked. "Now let's find the rest of those ticklish spots."

Gabriella jerked her head up ready to protest but he was too fast for her. He knocked her back down on her back and started to tickle her stomach.

"Does this tickle? Huh does this tickle you?" He teased.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed trying to get away but secretly loving every second. They spent the rest of the day at the park laughing and having a good time.

Later that night as Gabriella and her mother sat down for dinner she told her what Troy said.

"I think you should go. I'm sure Jack will be ok with you this time around. I mean think about Jack for a second. He is the Coach and his son is on the team. It's a lot of pressure on him because if his son misses practice or doesn't behave right people think Jack is to blame and it makes him look bad."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh honey I'm sure everything will be fine. Just give it a chance."

"OK you're right. I'll go I just hope everything goes ok."

They continued to eat dinner and talk. Gabriella only hoped things we well at Troy's house.

At school the next day Gabriella was at her locker when she felt arms go around her waist and a kissed placed on the back of her neck.

"Hey Beautiful." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Troy.

"Hey Babe. So I talked to my mom and she thinks I should go and I will."

"Really? That's great. You can come home with me right after school."

"Ok I can't wait."

"This will be so great."

Gabriella sighed.

"What's wrong?" Troy wondered.

"Troy if your parents don't like me will…will you…."

"Hey! No way! Don't even say it. I will not break up with you. I promise. You are stuck with me forever and ever."

Troy hugged her. "I love you Gabriella I'm not going to break up with you."

"I love you too Troy."

They had confessed their love for each other a couple weeks back and were now as close as ever. Nothing was going to break them up…right?

**A/N tell me if I should continue or not. Next chapter Gabriella meets Troy's parents but is Jack really over his anger for Gabriella?**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Friday when school was over Gabriella changed into some nicer clothes. They got onto the bus and drove to Troy's stop. They both got out and walked a few blocks to Troy's house. Troy went inside with Gabriella.

"Mom?"

A woman came running in.

"Hi mom. This is Gabriella, Gabriella this is my mom Lucille Bolton."

"Oh it's wonderful to meet you Gabriella. I've heard so much about you." Lucille said.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for having me. Your home is beautiful Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh please call me Lucille."

"Thank you Lucille."

"So come into the kitchen I have some snacks. Dinner will be ready soon." Lucille said pulling them into the kitchen.

"Where is dad?" Troy asked.

"Hasn't come home yet. He will be here soon."

"Ok."

Gabriella smiled but inside she was nervous. Last time Jack and her met…well he wasn't too friendly towards her.

"Don't worry Gabriella everything will be fine." Troy said.

It was then Gabriella realized she had spaced out and Lucille had left the room. Troy lifted her up and put her on the island.

"Now that we are alone…"

He trailed off and pressed a kiss to her lips. She pushed him back.

"Troy we can't your father could walk in at any minute and see us."

Before Troy could respond a voice came in behind them.

"She is right you know. I do have to say I do admire girls who are worried about PDA. But also you have to remember Gabriella I am a coach at a high school I've seen a lot worse PDAs then a small kiss."

Gabriella and Troy turned to see Jack standing there

"Before either of you say anything I would like to say that what happen, happen and it is in the past. I think we should start over. Hi, I'm Jack Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella looked shocked.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Gabriella, Gabriella this is my father."

Gabriella shook Jack's hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir. Troy has told me wonderful things about you."

"So where is your mother?"

"She's in her room I think."

Jack left the kitchen.

"See I told you everything will be fine." Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She had a funny feeling that things wouldn't be ok. She just hoped she was wrong.

Dinner went well. Everyone just laughed had a great time. Gabriella learned all about Troy's childhood and heard all the embarrassing stories.

After dinner everyone gathered around in the living room. Troy and Gabriella had some ice cream while the parents just had some coffee.

"So Gabriella tell us about your parents what are they like?" Lucille asked.

"It's just me and mom. My father passed away about a year ago. He was killed by a drunk driver."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your mother?"

"She is like my best friend. I tell her everything and anything. She works as an Office Manager at lawyer's office. She handles the phone calls and money…things like that."  
"That sounds like a wonderful job."

Gabriella just nodded. "What do you do?"

"I'm a stay at home mom."

"That's got to be the best job there is."

"I think so."

"It doesn't pay the bills." Jack muttered.

"Dad…" Troy warned.

"Uh…may I use your restroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course sweetie. Down the hall first door on the right."

Gabriella placed her ice cream on the table and left. Jack got up as well. "I'll be right back."

Troy and Lucille shared a look. This was either going to be really good or really bad. He just hoped it was really good.

Gabriella finished up in the bathroom and stepped out just then she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a bedroom. The door slammed shut behind her. She noticed Jack standing there.

"Hello Gabriella we need to talk. Because your daddy went and got killed you have no one to teach you how to please a man. So I am going to teach you. First number one most important rule is to never deny a man a kiss. If Troy wants to kiss you, you let him. If he wants to make out with you, you let him and if he wants to sleep with you, you do it no questions no waiting you do it then and there go it?"

"But Mr. Bolton what about….."

Gabriella was go off when she was back handed a cross the face. She grabbed her cheek in shock.

"Don't talk back to me! You will obey me or there will be a lot more hits. I don't care if you end up pregnant. Troy will be the one using protection so if you get pregnant it will be your fault and it won't be Troy's so he has the right to leave you. Now leave this house now and do not tell Troy or anyone else about this little meeting or else your mommy will follow the same fate as your daddy and I can pin it on someone else."

Gabriella ran from the room and into the living room.

"I'm sorry I have to go. My mom just called and she needs me home."

Gabriella left the house. Troy was confused but then he noticed Gabriella's phone was on the table in front of him. He would have heard it ring. Gabriella just lied to him but why? Jack came out a few seconds later.

"What happen to Gabriella?" he asked.

"I could ask you that? What did you say to her dad?" Troy asked.

"Nothing son. Nothing at all." Jack sat down next to his wife and just smiled. Life was good!

Gabriella ran home and through the front door. She passed her mother in the living room and ran to her bedroom closing the door and locking it. She grabbed her cover up and covered the bruise forming on her cheek from Jack. Her mom started knocking at the door.

"Gabi, baby what happen? You're home early did something happen?"

"No mom I'm just tired I'm going to bed. Good night."

Gabriella crawled into bed and threw the blankets over her head. She knew things with Jack would get a lot worse. She let the tears fall as she cried silently into her pillow. Life was terrible.

**A/N next chapter Troy asks questions and Jack makes another attack. How long will Gabriella be able to hide this for? **


	3. Questions

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling like trash. She knew Troy was going to question her about last night and she knew he knew when she was lying so how could she get through that and if she told anyone her mom would pay the price and she would NOT let that happen. So she would have to lie and she would have to do it right. Her mother's life depended on it. She went about her morning as usual and her first morning classes were normal. Thankfully Troy didn't say anything about last night. As she was in the bathroom after her math class with Taylor she watched her hands then rubbed her sore cheek. Without realizing it she washed the cover up off. Just then Taylor walked in and saw the bruise.

"Gabriella Montez what happen to you?"

Gabriella gasped and looked in the mirror.

"Nothing Tay I uh…I walked into the door this morning because I was in a hurry and running late."

"Gabriella you arrived ten minutes early."

"Yeah I was late for the time I usually show up so I rushed and ran into the door. I'm fine."

Gabriella covered the bruise back up.

"If it's nothing why are you trying to hide it?" Taylor asked.

"Because I don't want to look like freak ok? Leave me alone!"

Gabriella rushed out of the bathroom she hated being so mean to Taylor but her mom's life was more important than being honest with Taylor.

During free period Troy and Gabriella met at their secret spot the roof top garden. They were sitting on the bench talking a laughing. Then Troy brought up last night.

"You left your phone at my house last night." He told her.

"Oh I was looking all over for it. Thanks Troy. I must have left in such a hurry I forgot it."

"Yeah but why were you in such a hurry again?"

"Um…my mom called and she needed me home."

"Because when you went to the bathroom you left your cell phone on the table so how did you reach your mom?"

"She called your house number."

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"I called her from your phone. I wanted to give her an update before I came back out into the bathroom so I asked your father and he let me use the house phone. That's when my mom said she needed me home."

"I thought you said she called you."

"I forgot."

"Gabriella why do you keep changing your story?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do. First you say your mother called you but then you said you called her. Why are you lying to me Gabriella? I thought we agreed to have an open and honest relationship?"

"We do but I…I have…It was just a crazy night and I forgot I'm not lying to you."

She knew Troy saw right through her but she had to keep up this lie for her mother's safety.

"Baby I know you and I know when you are lying and telling the truth so tell me what really happen."

It wasn't a question it was a commend and Gabriella knew it.

"Did my father say something to you?"

"What no!" Gabriella answered quickly…a little too quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because he left right after you and then you left and were upset."

"It…It wasn't your father Troy. I just…really needed to get home."

The last part wasn't a lie. Jack ordered her to leave so she really did need to get home. Troy sighed. He knew whatever was going on she wasn't going to tell him but he was not going to let this go ever.

"Ok look you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to but just know that I am always here to listen."

"Thank you Troy."

Troy just pulled her into a hug. He knew something wasn't right and he was going to find out what it is.

They finished their free period and then it was time for gym with Coach Bolton. Troy didn't have gym because he had basketball practice earlier so she was alone. Luckily for her Jack stayed normal during the class. As everyone was getting ready to leave he called out to her to stay after so they could "talk" Gabriella nodded too scared to say no. Once everyone else was gone Jack went over to her and punched her in the face knocking her to the floor.

"It's time for another lesson. You are the female and he is the male which means he owns you. No one else can have you got it? You are his and no one else can have you."

"Yes Sir." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy had never been the possessive type that was one of the things Gabriella loved about him but maybe she was just wasn't looking hard enough. Also her father had always told her that no one ever owned her and she was her own person if a guy was possessive he wasn't a good man. So what did that make Jack? She was thrown from her thoughts from a slap.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Jack yelled.

"Yes Sir!" She cried.

"Good. Now you are coming back to our house tonight and I am going to watch your every move and if one thing is out of place with the way you treat my son you will be in for it tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

"Now leave."

Gabriella got up and ran out of the gym. She ran right into the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. Her eye was black and blue and her other cheek was now bruising. Just then Taylor walked in.

"Who did that you and don't say no one!"

"NO one. I fell in gym."

"I was in gym with you, you didn't fall once."

"It was after you left."

Taylor looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to go."

Gabriella rushed out of the bathroom she ran out of school and continued to run. She had to prepare herself for later. She had to be the perfect girlfriend or Jack would kill her. Taylor ran after her but lost her in the crowed. She bumped into Troy.

"Troy just the man I was looking for. What happen to Gabriella? How did she get the bruise?"

"Bruise? What bruise?"

"The bruises all over her face. Both her cheeks are black and blue along with her eyes."

"How did that happen?"

"You're asking me? I just asked you."

"I have no idea I didn't even see them."

"You don't think it's Maria do you?"

"I hope not. Gabriella wouldn't survive losing another parent."

"Well what else could it be?"

"I don't know. She is coming over to my house tonight. I'll ask her about it tonight."

"And I'll stop by her house and ask her mom some questions."

"Ok but promise you will tell me whatever you find out."

"I promise as long as you do the same."

"I will. I just hope we figure out who did this before it gets worse."

Once Gabriella reached home she ran into her room and grabbed her makeup only there was one small problem she was out of cover up. Her travel size was out and her normal size they were both gone. There had to be some in her mom's room. She rushed in there only to be met by her mother.

"Gabriella you're home….OH MY WORD WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE?"

"Nothing I feel in gym."

"Those are not falling wounds Gabriella it looks like someone punched you. Tell me who did it now!"

"No one I fell I swear I just need some cover up because Troy invited me over again tonight and I don't want them to see."

'Gabriella Ann Montez you tell me who did this right or…or you will never see Troy again."

"What why?"

"Because I'm already seeing the sings. Troy is hitting you isn't he? He is becoming a possessive abusive pig."

"Mom no I swear it is not Troy."

"Then tell me who it is or…or I'm taking my company up on their offer to move us again and we will leave."

"NO!"

"Then tell me what happen or I make the call right now."

"It was…Sharpay!"

Sharpay was a bully at school who enjoyed teasing Gabriella but she never hit Gabriella but it was the first name that came into her head.

"Sharpay? Sharpay Evans?"

"Yes. She is mad at me because I am dating Troy. It's no big deal I told her if she ever touched me again I'd call the cops so it's handled."

"Ok but if I see one more bruise on your body I will go down to that school and talk to that Principal are we clear?"

"Yes mom. So do you have any cover up?"

"In the draw. Be home by 11."

"I will mom."

Gabriella quickly covered her bruises and ran back to her room. She started going over Jack's rules in her head. When she felt ready to left. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N next chapter Troy confronts Gabriella but will she tell them the truth. Also I want your input on something. I am running out of rules for Jack to giving Gabriella which may be good for some people because that means Troy finds out the truth sooner. So I want your vote would you rather Troy finds out the truth sooner and they face the wrath of Jack together or do you want me to drag this on longer before Troy finds out. If so I'll need rules so let me know what you guys want. **


	4. Next Lesson

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank GondorianRose5647 jazzyjazz07 for the maid/servant, no speaking idea as another rule for Gabriella to follow. Also I want to thank TeenluvsMusic18 for the idea that Gabriella can't hang out with her friends anymore. Thanks to everyone who gave their input. Now on with the story. **

This was going to be a long night. A couple minutes after she left Taylor rang the door bell. Maria answered it.

"Taylor. Come on in. Gabriella isn't home but if it all right I need to talk to you."

"I know Gabriella isn't home that's why I am here. I need to speak to you too."

"Is this about the bruises?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I was going to ask about the same thing. Please answer me honestly Taylor I know you've known Troy for a long time would he ever do that to women?"

"Troy? No of course not! I've known Troy since I was five he would never raise a hand towards a women ever."

"Do you know who would?"

"No. That's why I'm here. I was hoping you would know."

"Gabriella told me it was Sharpay but I have a hard time believing that."

"Me too, Sharpay may be a brat at times but she would never physically hurt someone and she isn't strong enough to cause that much damage."

"Do me a favor Taylor…can you keep an eye out for her at school?"

"Of course Ms. Montez. I'll tell you if I found out anything."

"Thank you Taylor."

"You're welcome."

At the Bolton's house Gabriella had finally arrived before Troy even saw her Jack grabbed her and dragged her into his bedroom and closed the door. He pushed her back on the bed and smacked her across the face.

"Next lesson you listen and listen good because you are to wait on Troy hand and foot. You are his servant and he is your master. You are to call him master and do everything for him. Get his food I even want you to feed him you are to be his slave you got that? Also I don't want you hanging out with your stupid math friends any more. Troy is the only person you need to care about got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Also you are not allowed to speak to him. Unless he speaks to you first. You will not voice your option to him. Whatever he says goes got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. If you ever break up with him there will be major punishment!"

"Yes Sir."

"Now get out of here."

Gabriella quickly left the room and ran into Troy.

"Hey baby girl. There you are. I thought I heard you come in but I couldn't find you."

"I was using the bathroom Master."

Master?" Troy laughed.

"I'm your servant you are my master I must do what you say."

"What? Since when?"

"Always."

Troy gave her a weird look but then laughed. "Ok is this some kind of weird role playing thing?"

"No, this is not a game. You are my master and I shall obey your every command."

"Gabriella seriously stop. This isn't funny anymore."

"No one is laughing."

"What is wrong with you?" Troy asked.

"Nothing is wrong Master."

"Ok Gabriella seriously stop it. That is really getting annoying."

Before Gabriella could speak Jack came over behind Troy. She looked at him and he sent her a death glare.

"I'm sorry Master. I do not wish to be annoying I'm trying to be a good girl…"

She was cut off by Jack clearing his throat.

"A good servant to you."

"You aren't my servant Gabriella you are my girlfriend now stop it."

"I cannot stop serving you Master."

"Fine if that's the way you want to play then I being your master dismiss you from all your duties."

"Thank you Master but that is not necessary."

"Gabriella cut it out this is not funny and it's annoying me."

"I'm sorry Mast…"

"Don't call me Master! I'm not your Master Gabriella I am your boyfriend. When you finally realize that let me know I'll be in my room."

Troy walked off. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. Jack walked over to her.

"Nicely done. Keep up the good work. Also lose some weight. Troy does not want a fat girlfriend."

Jack walked away. Gabriella was shocked. Troy came back over to her.

"Gabriella can we go talk outside?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. The two of them went outside and up to his tree house. Grabbing Gabriella he pulled her down onto his lap.

"What's going on baby girl and please don't call me Master and speak like a robot just be normal please." Troy asked.

"Nothing, I'm just treating you the way you deserved to be treated."

"I hate being treated like a master. You aren't my servant and I'm not your master. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know." She whispered quietly.

Ok so that was a lie but she had to protect her mother.

"How did you end up with those bruises?"

"What?"

"Taylor told me about the bruises all over your face."

"She was kidding Troy. I'm fine."

"Was she?"

Troy reached his hand up to her cheek. Gabriella knew he was going to remove the makeup.

"No, she wasn't kidding but I just fell in gym I'm fine I promise."

"How bad are they?"

"Not bad at all Troy I promise."

Troy started to gently remove the makeup with his hand. She whimpered "Troy don't."

"Shhhh it's ok."

"Troy please."

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you."

Troy had only removed a little bit when Gabriella pulled away and buried her face in her hands.

"Troy no you can't see."

"Baby please. Let me help you."

"No you can't. Troy stop it."

"Just let me see Gabriella please."

"No you can't. You just can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because he will kill my mom!"

"What? He who? So you admit someone hit you?"

"NO!"

Gabriella ran down the tree house and back to the front. Before she could get far Jack grabbed her.

"I did not give you permission to leave."

"Please Sir I need to leave. Troy was getting close to finding out the truth."

"I don't care that is your problem not mine!"

Jack squeezed her arm harder. "You will not leave."

"Please let go your hurting me!"

"NO! You disobeyed me now you need to be punished.

Jack squeezed her arm harder and harder until they heard CRACK! Gabriella screamed in pain.

"Wimp. Get out of here."

Gabriella ran off tears streaming down her face. She reached home and ran inside. She heard two gasps.

The tears had washed away the cover up showing her bruised cheeks and eyes and now her bruised arm which she was cradling in her other arm.

"That's it you are never to be near Troy again. He has hurt you for the last time." Maria said.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she cried harder.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ THAT BOY IS A MONSTER AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE AROUND HIM. IN FACT I'll EVEN MAKE SURE OF THAT BY MAKING TAYLOR YOUR BABYSITTER!"  
"Yeah and I'll do it. I never would have agreed to let you be together with Troy if I had known he was a monster. You will never see Troy again."

"NO! NO! NO! IT WASN'T TROY! IT WASN'T TROY!" Gabriella screamed hysterical now.

She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door locking it. Throwing herself onto her bed she cried into her pillow. Because of Jack Troy was going to end up never being allowed to see her. Her life just went from bad to worse.

**A/N next chapter Troy finds out the truth but will he tell anyone? Thanks to everyone who gave ideas. Thanks for all your support. **


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Back out in the kitchen with Taylor and Maria they both just sighed.

"Will you really babysit her for me?"

"Of course, I care about her health just as much as you."

"Thank you. If she doesn't listen just tell her you'll tell me then she'll have to move and that will make her listen."

"Ok."

They two of them went to check on her. They couldn't hear anything so they figured she cried herself to sleep, which she had. Taylor went home ready to beat Troy to death for hurting her best friend.

The next day Gabriella covered her bruised face and put on a long sleeve shirt to cover her arm. Her arm still hurt and she was sure it was broken but she was going to ignore it. She had to get to school before Taylor so she could speak to Troy. He had to know she didn't blame him and that her mother just didn't believe her. So she quickly got ready and left. Although climbing down a tree with a broken arm was really hard but she managed it. Then she ran to school. Just as she reached the doors she gasped. Jack was waiting for her.

"Hello Gabriella. You know you made my son very upset last night and that is not one of the rules I taught you. I thought I told you your job was to make sure he was always happy. If Troy isn't happy you aren't happy got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"If I see my son unhappy one more time you will pay Gabriella dearly."

"Yes Sir."

Gabriella went to walk away when Jack grabbed her already broken arm and yanked her back. They both heard a POP. Gabriella screamed in pain.

"We aren't finished talking!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not. But you will be. Plus where did you go when you life last night?"

"Home and I didn't say anything."

"No you didn't but I saw Taylor leaving your house. I thought I told you not to hang out with them?"

"I wasn't she was there when I go home."

"It is not wise to lie to me."

"I'm not lying please!"

"You need to be punished.

Jack tighten his grip and turned her so her back was facing him then he spanked her and hard. He did that 16 time each time his grip getting tighter and tighter against her broken arm. She screamed and cried in pain but Jack didn't stop. Finally he did. Gabriella ran inside and into the bathroom. She went into a stall and closed the door. She cried in pain knowing things were only going to get worse when Jack found out Troy was getting blamed for all this. She stopped crying and washed her face and left the bathroom. She went to the gym where she saw Troy shooting hoops.

"Hey Beautiful. Want take a few shots? After all you did score points in a championship game." He teased.

She giggled. He always knew how to make her feel better even if he didn't know she was upset.

"No, thanks. Look Troy we have to talk."

"Oh no. You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"No I'm just…not allowed near you…my mom thinks you're giving me the bruises."

"That's crazy."

"I know and I've told her that but she doesn't listen."

"Gabriella you need to tell me who is hitting you."

"I can't Troy I just can't"

"It's your mom isn't it?"

"What? No!"

Before Troy could say anything Taylor walked in.

"GABRIELLA GET YOUR BUTT AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled.

"Taylor please just let us talk."

"No. Get away from him right now or I'll tell your mother and she will move you away from here."

Gabriella looked at Troy as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you."

She ran out of the gym. Taylor went over and slapped him across the face.

"Taylor I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is it when she came home last night from your house she had a new bruise on her arm and she was crying hysterically?"

"She was? New bruise? Taylor I swear I have no idea….wait a second…oh no." Troy groaned.

"What?"

"Look at the facts. These bruises started to show up after she met my family as well as her strange behavior. Every time she gets a new bruise or gets skittish it's after being near my father."

"After gym…"

"What?"

"Yesterday after gym Coach asked Gabriella to stay behind and when she walked out she had a black eyes. She said she fell."

"Oh my gosh. My father is the one abusing her."

"Oh my gosh. What are we going to do?"

"My father will not tell me the truth so I have to ask Gabriella. Please Taylor you need to allow me near her. Don't threaten her just give me five minutes."

"OK Five minutes but after school go and talk to Maria she is the one making all the rules."

"Thanks Taylor."

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. Can you help me look?"

"Of course and I'm sorry I hit you."

"I forgive you."

Together they split up and searched the school only to find nothing. They met back in the gym.

"Anything?" Taylor asked.

"No. I ever looked in our secret spot."

"Do you think she went home?"

"I guess. I was hoping not because then I'll have to go through Maria."

"Come on I'll come with you. She might believe me more."

Troy nodded. Together they left the school not caring that they were ditching. They arrived at Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Maria answered.

"Troy Bolton." She said in a cold voice.

"Ms. Montez please listen. We were wrong about who attacked Gabriella. It wasn't Troy but together we figured out who did. Please let him in so he can explain." Taylor said.

"Ok."

Maria let them in and they went to the kitchen room and sat down at the table.

"I know this is going to sound weird but my father is the one hitting Gabriella not me. I was never going to tell anyone but there was a time when my father became addicted to drugs and as a result hit me and mom. He went and got help and he didn't hit us anymore so I thought he was safe. I guess now he is hitting Gabriella. I swear to both of you that if I had any idea my father would hit again I never would have allowed her over and I swear I will keep my father away from her at all times."

Maria sighed. "Do you swear on your own life it wasn't you?"

"My own life and my basketball career."

"Ok I believe you. Gabriella is in her room. I know she would want to see you."

"Thank you Ms. Montez and I'm sorry."

"It's ok. If it's all right I'm going to call your mother. I don't want her getting hurt."

"I would like that. Thank you."

Troy got up and went to Gabriella's room. He heard yelling as he got closer. He peeked his head inside and looked just as his father raised his belt over his head and brought it back down slamming the meddle against Gabriella's….bare back? He had forced her shirt off? He growled. Both Jack and Gabriella looked at the door. Jack ran off before Troy could say a word. Troy ran over to Gabriella.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I should have known he was the one hurting you."

"Troy I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm a bad girlfriend. Break up with me save yourself please" she cried.

"No never. You are a wonderful girlfriend and I will never break up with you."

Troy lifted Gabriella up fighting back tears when she screamed in pain. He laid her down on her stomach on the bed. Taylor and Maria came running in and gasped at the sight. Her back was bleeding, her face was bruised and tear stained she was crying and shaking hysterically and her arm was hanging off the bed in a abnormal angle.

"Her back needs to be cleaned." Maria.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough Ms. Montez I can't hurt her." Troy said tears in his eyes.

"Ok both you and Taylor go wait in the living room. I'll take care of her."

"Unless you want to be a distraction to her." Taylor suggested.

Troy nodded. He liked that idea a lot better. He knelt down by Gabriella's head and she turned her head on the side to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm a bad girlfriend. Breakup with me a save yourself."

"No baby girl. I will never do that and you are not a bad girlfriend."

Maria walked over with peroxide.

"Listen baby girl I need your help can you help me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"I want to sing our song but I forgot the words can you help me?"

Gabriella nodded again.

Troy started to sing. "Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance.

What comes next baby girl do you remember?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Song it for me please?" Troy asked.

Gabriella opened her mouth to sing when she struck with pain and all that came out was startled whimper.

"I know baby I know. Please can you just help me? What is the next part?" Troy asked stroking her hair.

Gabriella softly started to sing. "I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight…."

Gabriella trialed off and whimpered.

"Keep going baby. Sing with me. What comes next?"

Gabriella started to sing and Troy join her. "This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"

"Now it is my turn or your turn?" He asked.

She lifted her good arm and pointed to him.

"Ok. Here I go. Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real."

Then without having to remind her they both just started to sing the next part. Just like the first time they had gotten so lost in each other that nothing else mattered.

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new"

When they finished Maria had finished as well.

"All right baby all down." Maria said soothingly.

"It still hurts."

"I know I'm going to get you some Advil for the pain. Just wait here."

Maria left the room.

"Can you sit up baby?" Troy asked.

She seemed hesitant because she knew she was naked but then she remembered Jack's rule so she tried to sit up but cried out in pain and laid back down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it just hurts. It hurts."

"Don't be sorry sweetie I was just going to help you put a shirt on but if it hurts we don't have to."

Instead Troy pulled the covers over her body.

"There so you don't feel so naked." Troy said stroking her hair lovingly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Troy kissed her on the head and she relaxed. He softly started to sing a lullaby and she finally calmed all the way and relaxed fully. Taylor made her way over.

"I'm sorry I tried keeping you away from Troy."

At first Gabriella was going to tell her not to worry. Then she remembered what happen at school earlier when Jack found out Taylor was at her house. If Jack found out again he'd kill her.

"No, I…I can't see you anymore. I can't. Taylor I'm sorry."

"What why?"

"Taylor please I'm sorry. Just go."

Fighting back tears Taylor said "Ok if that's what you want." Taylor left tears building in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Troy asked.

"She isn't my friend anymore she tried to keep us apart again."

Ok so that was another lie but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Did my father tell you to stop being her friend?"

"No! Your father didn't do anything!"

"Gabriella I know the truth. I saw him hitting you just now. Tell me. Did he tell you to stop hanging out with Taylor?"

Gabriella nodded. "He hit me when he found her leaving my house last night. I love you Troy I'm sorry for everything."

"I love you too baby girl. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry my father hurt you but I promise he will never hurt you again."

Just then Maria returned with some pills and a glass of water.

"It hurts her to sit all the way up." Troy explained.

"Can you lift your head?" Maria asked.

Gabriella lifted her head. Troy helped her and supported her head as she took the medicine and laid back down.

"Just rest sweetie you should be better tomorrow." Maria said.

"Can Troy stay?"

"As long as he would like. Also I spoke to your mom Troy. She is going to spend the night at the Danforth's house until she and your dad work things out."

"Thank you Ms. Montez I'm glad she is ok."

"Thank you for helping my daughter and I'm sorry for blaming it on you."

"It's ok. I could see why you might have thought it was me. Plus to be honest I thought it was you at first."

"Well I forgive you. Just call me if you two need anything."

Maria kissed her daughter on the head and walked out of the room.

"Will you stay all day and all night?" Gabriella asked.

"If that makes you feel better."

"It does."

"Then I will."

"Good."

"How do you feel?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm in pain but the Advil should kick in soon."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay with me and keep stroking my hair…oh and singing."

Troy laughed. "I'll only sing if you sing with me."

"Ok what should we sing?"

Troy thought about it for a moment before starting a song. "We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach"

Gabriella giggled and sang her part. "If we're trying  
So we're breaking free"

Troy continued. "You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are"

Gabriella started again. "Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts"

They both sang at the same time.

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

"I love singing with you." Gabriella said.

"I love singing with you too." Troy said.

"Can we sing another one?"

"Sure which one?"

"What I've been looking for."

"Coming right up."

Troy cleared his throat "Me, me, me, me, me" he said in a sing song voice.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy seriously."

[Troy]  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

[Gabriella]  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

[Both]  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

[CHORUS:]  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for

[Gabriella]  
Ohhh, ohhh

"What next?" Troy asked.

"I don't know."

"You getting sleepy?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Go to sleep I'll stay here."

"Ok. I love you Troy."

"I love you too baby girl. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her.

**A/N next chapter Troy takes Gabriella to the doctor and Gabriella finally tells him what Jack has been up to. **


	6. Fixing the Pain

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After a few hours when the Advil wore off Gabriella woke up from the pain in her arm and shoulder. Her back didn't hurt but her arm sure did. She started to cry.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"It hurts Troy I think it's broken." She cried.

"What your back?"

"No my arm. My right one."

Troy went over to the other side. Gabriella turned her head to the right. Troy lifted her arm gently.

"It's really swollen Angel. How did this happen?"

"Your dad squeezed me too hard."

"I think your right your arm is broken and from the looks of things your shoulder is out of the socket. I'm going to get your mom and we are going to the doctor."

"Troy please don't leave me alone."

"You can't sit up."

"Yes I can. My back doesn't hurt anymore."

"Ok just try it."

Gabriella slowly sat up. She was happy when the only pain was in her shoulder. The blanket fell down and Gabriella whimpered laying back down on her stomach. They had both forgotten Gabriella wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You want to wear one of my shirts so yours don't rub against your back?"

"Please."

Troy reached into his gym, which he took everyone and took out one of his spare shirts. He gave it to Gabriella then turned his back to her so she could get changed. When she was finished she stood up and went over to him. Troy lifted her and carried her bridal style. Gabriella put her left arm around Troy's neck while the other just hung there. Troy walked into the living room Maria was watching TV.

"Ms. Montez we need to get Gabriella to the doctor I think Gabriella might have a broken arm. She said it really hurts her."

"OK let's go."

They all left the house and got into the car and drove away.

Troy carried Gabriella into the hospital and sat down resting Gabriella on his lap. Maria signed her daughter and sat next to Troy.

"Mommy, Troy…I'm scared." Gabriella said softly.

"Don't be baby Troy and I her going to take care of you." Maria said rubbing her daughter's leg.

"Will you guys come back with me?"

"Of course baby whatever makes you comfortable." Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Then her name was called. Everyone got up to go in. Everyone went into a room and Troy sat Gabriella down on the bed. Maria stood in the corner as Troy stood next to Gabriella. The doctor stood in front of Gabriella.

"What's the problem?"

"My arm hurts." Gabriella muttered.

"I 'm pretty sure her arm in broken and her shoulder is out of place." Troy explained

"Well let's have a look see."

The doctor took Gabriella's bad arm and started to twist it and turn it making Gabriella cry out in pain.

"That's hurts a lot."

"All right let's go back and have an x-ray shall we."

Gabriella reluctantly followed the doctor alone. They took the x-ray and went back to the room. Gabriella went right back into Troy's arms.

"It was loud." She whimpered.

"It's over now. I'm here." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Her x-ray won't be ready for a few hours." The doctor said.

"Fine we will wait. Gabriella has been in pain long enough I will not leave here until that is fixed." Maria said.

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

"Fine by me."

The doctor left. "My arm hurts Troy." Gabriella whimpered.

"I know sweetie I wish there was something I can do."

"Make the pain stop."

"If I could I would."

Gabriella sighed. So did Troy and Maria. Gabriella was in pain and there was nothing anyone could do. After a few hours the doctor came back.

"Ok Gabriella's arm is broken and her shoulder is out of place."

"I told you that almost five hours ago." Troy said.

"You are not a doctor I can't trust you. Now let's pop her shoulder back into place and get a cast on that arm of yours. Now it will hurt A LOT but it must be done."

Ok sure it was true but the doctor didn't have to say it like it that. Gabriella was scared enough,

"It's going to hurt. No I don't want to." She whimpered.

"It will only hurt for a second." Troy soothed.

"Actually it will hurt for a few days but after that everything will be fine."

"Come on baby girl. You can sit on my lap." Troy offered.

He knew punching the doctor wouldn't help matters…although it would make him feel a lot better. Gabriella sat down on Troy's lap. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Be gentle Doctor." Maria said.

The doctor took Gabriella's arm and said "Ok on the count of three ok? Ready?"

Gabriella nodded preparing herself. Suddenly with no warning before he even started to count he popped the shoulder back in. Gabriella screamed and buried her face in Troy's shoulder crying.

"You said on three." Troy growled.

"That's just to give her something else to think about. She'll worry about counting not about the arm."

Troy just growled. "Now let's get that arm in a cast."

"No don't touch me! You hurt me! Get away." Gabriella cried.

As much as it pained her she brought her arm in and kept it around her stomach away from the doctor.

"I think Gabriella would prefer someone else to do the cast. She doesn't trust you." Troy said.

"Fine I'll go get another doctor."

The doctor left. "Troy it hurts even worse now." Gabriella cried.

"I'll have the other doctor look at it just to make sure he put it back in right." Maria said.

A nurse walked in.

"Hi my name is Dr. Robin can I help you guys with something?"

""My girlfriend has a broken arm and needs a cast."

"Sure which arm?  
"Her right one."

Robin grabbed the supplies and went over to Gabriella who was sitting buried as close to Troy as she could.

"Can I see your arm please?"

"No you'll hurt me. Please don't touch me."

"Gabriella I will not hurt you."

Robin took the first layer of cotton and gently rubbed it on Gabriella's arm. Gabriella giggled softly.

"Does that hurt you?" Robin asked.

"No it tickles."

"That's all your going to feel and if I do, do something that hurts you tell me and I'll stop."

"O…ok."

Gabriella put her arm around and turned a bit so she could stay comfortable.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you break your arm? You were trying to fly were you?" Robin asked as she applied the layer to her arm.

"No." Gabriella giggled. "I know I can't do that."

"You weren't even believe how many kids I have come in here saying they were trying to fly but broke their arm."

"No I fell in gym class."

"Oh that is more realistic."

Gabriella nodded.

"Also Doctor Robin if you don't mind could you check her shoulder. It was out of place but the doctor popped it back in but now Gabriella is saying it hurts worse than before."

"Sure. Something doesn't sound right. Yeah she will be sore after but it should not be worse pain."

"It really hurts."

"I'll take a look at that next."

Gabriella relaxed as Robin finished her cast she like the nurse a lot better than the doctor. "Ok now keep it dry and try not to use it too much. Here is a sling once it dries more you can use it to help support your arm."

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"You're welcome now let's take a look at that shoulder. I'm just going to touch it to see if I can see where the bone is without taking you through another x-ray." Robin said.

Gabriella nodded. The touched her shoulder. "Oh yep I can feel it. He popped it too far out. On the count of three we can pop it back if you're ready."

"Really?"

"Yep. Are you ready?"

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's shoulder and clung tighter to him.

"Yes."

"1…2…3…" On three the doctor popped it back into place but Gabriella started to cry. But the pain did lessen a bit. "I'm sorry sweetie I know it hurts but go home and ice it maybe take some Advil and you'll be fine."

"Ok." Gabriella said.

"Thank you Nurse." Troy said.

"You're welcome. Your visit here today is free. I'm sorry you had to deal with that Dr. Barns he just isn't kid or teen friendly."

"Thank you that is very nice of you."

The nurse nodded and walked out.

"Come on let's go home." Maria said.

Troy lifted Gabriella and followed Maria. They made their way home.

Gabriella fell asleep in the car and Troy carried her inside and tucked her into bed. He crawled in next to her and held her close in his arms. Now that he knew the truth nothing was ever going to hurt Gabriella again.

**A/N next chapter Troy learns about all the rules Jack forced Gabriella to follow and all the punishments he gave her then the moment you've all been waiting for….Troy finally confronts his father. Also I am no doctor so a lot of the facts I used very well could be wrong just so you all know. **


	7. It's Gone too Far

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. Troy's crystal baby blue eyes were staring at her making her smile.

"Morning" she greeted.

"Morning Angel did you sleep ok?"

"I had a few nightmares but in the end you always came and made them go away."

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"You're my hero Troy."

"You're mine too Angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too so will you be ok if…if I leave?"

"For-for-for-forever?" Gabriella whimpered.

"What no! Just for a few hours while I go talk to my mom and dad. Why would ever ask something like that?"

"Because I was a bad girlfriend. I was bad so you're leaving me."

"Baby why do you keep saying you're a bad girlfriend?"

"That's why your dad hit me. He would give me lessons about how to please a man and when I didn't do something right or he got mad he hit me."

"What kind of rules did he give you sweetie? Please tell me."

"He said I could never deny you a kiss. If you wanted to kiss I had to let you, if you wanted to make out I had to let you, if you wanted to…have sex…I…"

"You had to let me." Troy finished for her in shock. "That's not true at all baby girl. If you aren't comfortable with something I'm doing tell me ok?"

Gabriella just nodded.

"What else did he say?"

"He said you owned me and that no one else was allowed to."

"Own you? You're not a piece of property you're a human being and you own yourself."

"Thanks Troy."

"It's the truth. Any man who says he owns you isn't right for you."

"That's what my dad said."

"Your father was a smart man. What else did he say?"

"He said my option met nothing and that whatever you say goes. He told me I was your servant and you were my Master and I had to do everything you told me."

"That's why you kept calling me Master?"

Gabriella nodded. "He told me I wasn't allowed to speak until spoken to. He…He told me…he told me..."

"What baby girl? It's ok you can tell me."

"He told me to lose weight because you didn't want a fat girlfriend."

"Gabriella you aren't fat!"

"That's what he told me. He always hit me and punched me and grabbed me and yanked me and spanked me and…"

"Whoa, whoa wait a second. Did you just say spank? My father spanked you?"

"Yes. Sixteen times on my bottom."

"That's it. I can't let him get away with this. I'm going home to confront him."

"Wait Troy please don't go."

"Baby I need to speak to my father. I can't let him get away with hurting you like this. He broke your arm."

"I just don't want to be alone."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes and Troy felt terrible. The fear written all over her face made him feel worse.

"You won't be alone sweet heart. Your mom took the day off to stay with you and I'll be back after I speak with my father."

"I don't want you to leave me Troy please!"

Was Gabriella begged? He was only going to be gone an hour two hour tops. Why was she so freaked out?

"Baby why are you so freak out?"

"You can't leave me Troy. I know I was bad but please don't leave me. I'll be better I promise."

Troy sighed. Now he knew what was going on.

"Baby I'm not leaving you forever. I'm going for a few hours. Two tops then I'll be back. You haven't done anything wrong. Baby everything my father has told is everything I hate in a women. I like you the way you are without listening to my father's rules."

"Promise you'll come back."

"Of course sweetie. I promise. I'll make you a deal if I'm not back in two hours you can call me and I'll come back and watch whatever romance movie you want."

"No. Two hours is too long."

"Ok an hour and a half. It's going to take time for me to get there then to talk to him and to get back."

Gabriella sighed. As scared as she was she knew Troy had to do this, not only for her but for himself.

"Ok but please don't be any longer than two hours."

"I won't I promise."

He gave Gabriella a kiss on the head and got up from the bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Troy left the room and Gabriella sighed. She said a silent prayer that Jack didn't hurt Troy. Using only one arm she got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mija, How are you feeling?"

"Better. My shoulder only hurts a little and my arm is doing fine."

"I'm glad. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Sit I'll make you your favorite meal."

"Can I help?"  
"Can you do it with one arm?"

"No…"

"Then just sit and relax I'll make breakfast."

Gabriella sat down at the table.

"Did you speak to Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes she is going home to confront Jack right now."

"Do you think Jack will hurt her?"

"I hope not sweetie. No women deserves to be treated the way you were."

"Dad never raised a hand to you did he mom?"

"No even if we fought and he got mad enough to hit, he always hit the wall or the door and he always made sure I was nowhere near him."

"Did he fight with you often?"

"Hardly. From the day we were met to the day he died we only had a total of like three fights and none of them lasted longer than a few hours."

Maria placed the plates on the table and sat down.

"Did I ever tell you I was once in a abusive relationship?"

"No. When?"

"Before I met your father. In fact if it wasn't for your father you would have had a different father."

"He was going to rape you?"

"Yep. Your father saved me just in time. "

"I always knew daddy was a hero."

"He was."

"So your abusive boyfriend…did he give you rules?"

"Only about a million. I was never allowed near any of friends. I was never allowed to say no when he wanted a kiss or anything. I wasn't even allowed to look at another guy because He owned me and I belonged to him no one else. I was his servant and anything he wanted I had to get him. I wasn't allowed to eat unless it was a plain no dressing salad."

"He hit you when you disobeyed him?"

"He hit me when I obeyed him but did it wrong."

"Mommy I'm so sorry."

"Me 2 baby me 2. But why didn't you tell me?"

"He said he kill you and I couldn't lose you too. You're the only family I have."

"I will never leave you baby girl. Even if something should happen I'll fight my way back to you."

"I was scared."

"Hey what did daddy always tell us about being a Montez?"

"A Montez always fights back no matter how tough the battle."

"That's right. I'll always fight my way back to you no matter what the battle."

Maria and Gabriella shared a hug. They were pulled apart by the phone. Maria answered it.

"Hello?...I told you I was taking the day off to spend with Gabriella…Isn't there someone else you can call?...But sir please Gabriella needs me…Please I need this job…Ok fine I'll be right there."

Maria sighed and hung up. She looked at Gabriella. "I'm sorry baby I have to go into work today. My boss just called and said if I don't go in I'll be fired and I know you don't want to move so I have to go in I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'll be fine."

She knew her mom had to go into work so she hid her true fears from her. Her mother hugged her and left. Gabriella sighed. Now she felt all alone. Just then she got a text.

"Hey baby I thought you might be sleeping but I'm outside your door and didn't want to ring the doorbell or knock in case you were sleeping so let me in."

It was from Troy. She smiled and went over to the door. She opened it and gasped at who was on the other side. It wasn't Troy it was Jack.

"Hello Gabriella….."

With Troy he had arrived at home and went inside. He gasped when he saw his mom on the floor in the kitchen.

"Mom!"

He ran over to her and helped her up.

"Troy you have to get back to Gabriella you have to you."

"Gabriella is fine. Ms. Montez is with her."

"No Jack made it so Maria would have to go into work. He took your cell. He is going to text Gabriella and pretend to be you so she will open the door then he is going to force his way inside and beat her. Troy you have to hurry."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes I called someone before you got here just go."

Troy took off running. He raced back to Gabriella's house. When her got there the front door was knocked off the wall. He walked inside and stuff was already knocked over. What scared him more was the blood on the floor. It led to Gabriella's room. He quickly rushed inside and gasped. There was Gabriella in nothing but her underwear and his father on top of her touching. He growled. Jack turned his head and saw Troy. He gasped and ran. Troy was too worried about Gabriella to go after him. He rushed to her side.

She beaten to a pulp and her cast had been cracked. She was crying hysterically and shaking violently.

"It's all right baby shhh you're safe." He soothed.

He stroked her hair trying to think of his next move. Suddenly he got up and went over to Gabriella's closet.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy grabbed a blanket and rushed back over to her. "I'm here baby girl." He wrapped the blanket around her then lifted her bridal style. He carried her out to the car and drove to the hospital.

Once there he rushed inside.

"Help my girlfriend needs help." Dr. Robin came running over.

"What happen?"

"She was sexually assaulted and beaten."

"All right let's get her in the back room."

Troy took her into the back room and laid Gabriella down on the bed.

"NO TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

"Shhh baby I'm here shhh." Troy soothed.

"She is way to upset for us to do anything. We need to calm her down."

Troy started to stroke her hair and softly started to sing. Gabriella slowly calmed down to just sniffles and wasn't shaking as bad as before.

"Ok Gabriella. I'm just going to do a normal check up. I'll do it the way it makes you most comfortable."

"Le-le- let Tro-Troy sta-stay." Gabriella whimpered.

"You're ok with him seeing you?"

"No…no one can…can hurt me when…when Troy is here. He…He won't let it."

"All right. Just try and relax I'm going to be very gentle I promise. If I hurt you tell me and I'll stop."

Gabriella nodded. Robin examined Gabriella and Troy stayed by her side the whole time stroking her hair and singing. Gabriella was calm for the most part. Finally everything was over. Robin had given Gabriella a hospital gown to wear. Gabriella felt better once the doctor left and it was just her and Troy. Gabriella was quiet at first until she realized something and whimpered.

"What sweetie?" Troy asked.

"Mommy."

"I'll call her ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy grabbed the hospital phone and dialed Maria's number. He told her what happen and hung up.

"She is on her way just rest."

"Stay?"

"Of course."

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Troy smiled and stroked her hair. She was his angel and he was never going to leave her alone again.

**A/N next chapter Maria comes to visit Gabriella in the hospital and Jack makes another move. **


	8. Going back to School

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Just as Troy was about to doze off he felt Gabriella squirming. He looked up at her. She shot up in bed. "TROY!" she cried out.

"I'm here shhhh I'm here."

Gabriella looked around and sighed. "It was just a nightmare."

"It's over now you're safe. Want to tell me about it?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok."

"Where is my mom?"

"She should be here any minute."

Then like clockwork Maria walked in.

"Oh my baby I'm so sorry honey. I never should have left."

"It's ok. I didn't want us to have to move so I'm glad you did."

"I should be the sorry one. My father planned this whole thing. He knew I was leaving and he knew how easy it would be to get you to leave so he did."

"Troy this isn't your fault. Your father decided to make my daughter a target and it has nothing to do with you."

Troy just nodded.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She is ok physically. No more broken bones or anything. Just a few bad bumps and bruises."

"Mentally?"

"Shaken up."

"How long does she have to stay here?"

"Just over night. They said she can go home tomorrow."

"Great. How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm really sore but I feel better now that you're here."

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Nope. A Montez always fights back no matter how tough the battle."

"That's my girl."

Maria and Gabriella hugged.

"I'm going to call home and make sure my mom is ok." Troy said.

He left the room leaving Gabriella with her mother. They pulled away.

"Are you hungry baby I can get you something to eat?"

"I am a little hungry… but don't leave!" Gabriella said.

"Why not I'll be right back."

"No! You can't leave me!"

"Baby I'll be right back."

"No, no, no." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me alone mommy please."

"All right baby all right shhhhh settle down baby settle down. It's all right."

"Mommy don't go."

Maria hugged Gabriella close.

"All right I won't go anywhere."

Gabriella sniffed as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Just then Troy came back in. When he saw the tears he rushed over to her.

"Why the tears baby? What is it?"

"Gabriella was just feeling a little uncomfortable with being left alone that's all. I'm going down to get her a snack would you like anything?"

"No I'm good."

Maria left. Troy sat down on the bed and used his thumb to wipe away the fallen tears.

"Are you ok my sweetie?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I just don't want to be alone."

"You won't be. Either your mom will be here or I'll be here ok."

"Thanks Troy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

The shared a kiss and Troy sat back with her and pulled her into his arms so she could rest against his chest in his arms. He hated that she was scared of being alone but it wouldn't last long right? It was just while she was in the hospital. Once they got home everything would be fine right?

Gabriella was allowed out of the hospital the next day but she spent the next few days resting at home. Troy had stayed with her so she didn't feel uncomfortable when Maria went to work.

Monday Gabriella went back to school. She had seemed to be a lot better at home. Troy figured her fear of being alone was just a minor thing and now she was going to be fine but boy was he wrong. Everything seemed fine until Troy had to go to practice and Gabriella had to go to math.

"Troy can't you come with me?" she whimpered

"Baby you'll be fine. It's just an hour. Plus Taylor is in there."

"Taylor thinks I hate her."

"She will understand. Plus I need to talk to my father and this is the only time I can do it without him running."

"What if he comes to me?"

"He won't do anything with a witness. Just stick with Taylor and let me take care of my father."

"Can you just come in with me just until we speak to Taylor?"

"Ok I'll walk you in."

Troy and Gabriella went inside and over to Taylor.

"Taylor I'm sorry. I never should have said those things to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"My father beat her until she agreed to never hang out with her other friends. Now she is scared you're mad at her."

"I'm not mad Gabi. I was confused at first but now I understand. I forgive you."

They two friends shared a hug.

"Are you ok now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her head and walked out. The two girls sat down and started to catch up.

Troy made his way to the gym. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The other players were already there.

"Hey guys um….practice is canceled. Coach is sick."

If he was going to confront his dad he had to do it alone so no one else got hurt.

The guys left the gym. Chad, Troy's best friend stayed.

"Dude what's going on? Is your dad really sick?"

"Yeah…." Troy sighed.

"What's up man?"

"This has to stay between you and me ok?"

"Of course."

"I think my dad is drinking again."

"Wow that's rough. What made you think that?"

"He is hitting again only it's not me. It's my mom and Gabriella."

"He is hitting Gabriella?"

"Yeah and last night he beat her to a bloody pulp and sexually assaulted her. I need to confront him but it has to be alone."

"Just be careful Troy I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle him."

"Just be careful."

Chad left the gym. Troy took a deep breath. It wouldn't be easy confronting his father but he had to do it.

"Where is everyone?" a voice asked.

Troy turned and saw his father.

"Dad we need to talk….."

**A/N ok next chapter Troy confronts his dad. What do you think will happen? Also I have a question. A lot of people have saying to vote for Zac Efron but me bring me I forgot what site that was and how to do so, so can someone tell me how to do that? Thanks. Also go see Charlie St. Cloud it is AMAMZING! Zac Efron does such a good job. **


	9. The Crash

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Troy turned and saw his father.

"Dad we need to talk….."

"Sure son what about?"

"Gabriella. Why are you hitting her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you. I saw you beating her and touching her. I know what you've been doing to her. Don't deny it."

"Then I won't."

"Why dad? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate Gabriella. She is the worst thing to ever happen to you and you are too blind to see it."

"Gabriella is the best thing that ever happen to me. You're the one who is blind because you can't see how happy she makes me."

"Troy she is not good for you. She is going to hurt you."

"What about mom? Why are you hitting her again?"

"I only hit your mother when I see fit. If she disobeys me I hit her."

"Dad…have you been drinking?"

"No of course not."

"Then why? Why are you hitting the two most important people in my life?"

"Because they need to learn how to treat men right."

"You have no right treating Gabriella the way you do."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"If you don't back off I'll call the police. This is your first and last warning."

"You have no right to order me around. I'm your father."  
"No."

"No?"

"You haven't been my father since I was a little kid. You haven't been my father in years. My father wouldn't beat the girl I love. My father wouldn't beat my mother. My father would not raise his hands toward anyone none the less a women. No Jack you aren't my father and I don't think you ever will be. Stay away from mom and Gabriella or I'm going to the cops."

With that Troy walked out of the gym. He knew he should have called the cops but deep down he stilled loved his father and hoped that he would now leave Gabriella alone. There was another part of him that didn't believe he would. He made his way to the lunch room. He grabbed some lunch and sat down. He hoped Gabriella was ok with Taylor.

A little later Taylor and Gabriella came and sat down.

"Hey guys how was class?"

"Fine." Gabriella answered.

"Did Gabriella correct the teacher again?" Troy teased.

"Twice." Taylor laughed.

"Stop" Gabriella whined. "How did it go with your dad?"

"Wow that was a fast change of subject." Troy said.

"Troy tell me."

"I told my father to back off and to leave you alone."

"And?"

"And I left."

"Is he going to listen?"

"I hope so. Gabriella if he even approaches you I want you to tell me right away. Run away from him and tell me ASAP."

"Ok. Troy I wanted to say sorry. I know I acted like a baby this past week and I'm sorry."

"Awww baby you were scared I understand why and when I say baby I don't mean that as an insult. I mean you're my baby girl and I love you. I know it's going to take time for you to heal but because I know how strong you are I know you'll get passed it."

"Thank you Troy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

They shared a hug and a deep kiss.

A few weeks passed and Jack stayed low. He left Gabriella alone and didn't bother his wife either. Troy was really starting to think this was all over.

One afternoon Gabriella was going to meet Troy and the others at the park.

"Mom can I take your car? I'm meeting Troy at the park."

"Sure baby just drive safe."

"I will mommy I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Gabriella left and got into the car. Her seatbelt was on and she was following all the rules of the road. Ever since her father's death she always made sure to be extra careful in cars. As she came to a four way intersection she stopped at the red light. She watched as the other car flew by going the other way. The light turned green and she started to drive. The next thing she knew a felt a strong impact against her and her car was knocked to the side causing another car going the other way to hit her. She started to spin out of control and crash into a tree. Then…everything went black.

**A/N is Gabriella dead? Who crashed into her and why? Find out in the next chapter. **


	10. It's Time for the Truth to Come Out

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes she looked around and saw she was in a white hospital room. Why was she there? What happen? She whimpered in fear just as Troy walked in.

"You're awake." He said.

"Troy…" she whimpered and choked back a sob.

"Baby no, no don't cry." Troy ran over and sat down by her side and wiped away her tears. "Awww sweetie it's ok. Everything is ok. You're safe."

"What...what happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"You were in a car crash. Someone hit you and you hit a tree."

"Who did it?"

"No one knows. The police were hoping you could tell them."

"The police?"

"Yeah it's being reported as a hit and run."

"I don't want to talk to the police."

"I know sweetie but then can help find out who did this."

"I don't remember the crash how can I help find the man."

"When you do remember. No pressure ok sweetie just rest."

Gabriella nodded. "How is the car?"

Troy laughed. "You're in the hospital after a car crash and all you care about it the car?"

"It's my mom's car…."

Gabriella trialed off as Jack's words echoed through her head 'do not tell Troy or anyone else about this little meeting or else your mommy will follow the same fate as your daddy and I can pin it on someone else.' Then she had a flashback of the car crash. That's when it clicked. Jack tried to kill her thinking she was her mother as punishment for telling Troy. All because she was using her mother's car. She went white.

"Gabriella I'm sure your mom cares more about you than the car. It's ok."

"Troy…."

"What baby?"

"I…. Troy I…." Gabriella trailed off and choked back another sob.

"Baby what? What's wrong?"

"Just hold me, just hold me." She whimpered.

Troy moved and laid down with her pulling her into his arms.

"All right baby, ok shhhh it's ok."

"Where is my mom?"

"She is getting some food."

"Troy I….Troy she….oh Troy!" Gabriella burst into tears

"Shhhh baby shhhh it's ok you're safe baby you're safe."

Troy rubbed her arms and rocked her gently side to side kissing her hair.

"You know who hit you. That's why you spaced out like that. You remembered the crash."

"Yes."

"Who was it baby? You can tell me."

"I don't know for sure but I think it was…your dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"He told me if I told you what he was doing to me he could kill my mom the same way my dad died and I was driving my mom's car when I crashed. My mom was the target but I was hit instead. Troy you can't tell my mom she will blame herself forever please don't tell her please!"

"Ok, baby Ok shhhh just try and relax. You need to rest so you can go home."

Just then Maria walked in.

"Gabriella you're awake. What's wrong sweetie?"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other then back to Maria.

"She was just a little scared when she woke up in here alone. She is just fine." Troy answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine now mom."

"Good the police want to speak with you."

"Do I have to?"

"It will help us find the man who did this."

Gabriella looked at Troy and he nodded at her. She knew that nod was also giving her permission to tell the cops about Jack. It was time for the truth to come out.

"Ok, let them in."

Maria nodded and stepped back out.

"You ready to do this baby?" Troy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I'll be by your side the whole time I promise."

Gabriella nodded.

Maria walked back in with the cops.

"Gabriella my name is John Black. I just have a few questions for you if you're ready." Cop 1 said.

"If you aren't comfortable at any time just stop and we'll take a break. I'm Cindy White." Cop 2 said.

"Ok…." Gabriella said softly.

"Ok let's start with the most important question did you see who hit you?" John asked.

"No."

"Do you any idea who it might have been?"

"Yes…" Gabriella looked down at her hands.

"Can I get a name please?"

Gabriella was quiet.

"It's all right sweetie just tell us the truth. All we want to do is help."

"I don't want this all over the news and stuff."

"I will make sure it doesn't"

"His name is Jack Bolton."

"Who is he and what makes you think it was him?"

"The past few weeks Jack had been abusing me. He told me if I told anyone he would….he would kill my mom."

"Ok I still don't see why this man would want you dead?"

Gabriella looked at her mother and then back to her hands.

"He doesn't like me."

"Why not?"

"He just…he doesn't like me."

"Jack Bolton is my father. He is very protective of me he believes Gabriella is going to hurt me so he hurt Gabriella. When I found out the truth he was mad at her so he either crashed the car himself or hired someone to do it." Troy explained.

"Your father?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Troy is not like his father I swear. He isn't mean to me at all. He makes me laugh and smile even when I'm at my lowest."

"No I understand that. It's all right Gabriella. It just means Troy will have to testify again his father in court."

"All right thank you for telling us Gabriella I know it wasn't easy."

The two cops left. Gabriella sighed the hard part was over now she could focus on healing physically. It didn't even cross her mind that she had a lot of mental healing to do.

The next day Gabriella was allowed out of the hospital. She had lots of healing to do but it would be easier at home. She had two broken ribs and a sprained ankle and she ended up breaking her arm again so she had to have that casted again. Troy and Gabriella made their way to the car. They finally reached Troy's car and Gabriella froze. She was hit with a flashback of her crash not only that crash but her father's as well. She whimpered and stepped back.

"Troy…No…."

**A/N next chapter Troy helps Gabriella over her fears and they go back to school and rumors fly about Jack and Gabriella will she be able to handle it? Find out in the next chapter. **


	11. Fears and Cuddles

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the same chapter I just took out the contest. No one really showed any interest in it so I'm just going to close it. If there was someone who wanted to do it you still can and I'll still give you a shout out but other than that the contest is canceled.  
**

"Troy…No…."

Troy turned to look at her.

"No?"

"No…we should walk home. It's healthier."

"Baby if we walk we won't get home till later tonight. We don't live that close."

"I'm tired let's go back inside."

"You can sleep on the way home come on get in." he said.

"No."

Troy then understood what was going on. She had a new fear of cars because of what happen.

"You have to get back in a car sometime."

"No."

Gabriella stepped back further. Troy saw the look in her eyes and knew if he kept pushing she'd take of running. He put his arms out.

"Ok baby girl no car. Just come here so I can hold you."

Gabriella slowly approached him nervous that he would trick her.

"Come on baby trust me. I just want to hold you."

Gabriella walked into his arms and held his close. He closed his arms around her and just held her rubbing her back.

"It's all right baby it's all right. I'm here, I got you you're safe Angel you're safe."

Gabriella let out a shaky breath and clung to him tighter.

"Look I know you're scared about getting back in a car but I can help you get comfortable again. We can take it one step at a time, but you have to trust me, Can you do that?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Ok."

He slowly walked over to the car with her still in his arm and opened the door on the passenger's side. With Gabriella in his arms he sat down on the seat with his feet still hanging out. Gabriella whimpered and clung to him tighter.

"It's ok. You're still safe. I still got you. Everything is ok."

"Can you just drive like this?" she asked mumbled in his chest.

He laughed. "I wish. But I can't."

Troy stood up and turned and set Gabriella down in the passenger seat. She whimpered and would let go of Troy.

"It's ok sweetie just relax. You're safe I'm right here just let go."

Gabriella let him go and sat in the car with her feet hanging out. She took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Good. Are you ready for the next step?"

"I guess."

"Put your feet in."

Gabriella did as Troy said.

"All right now put your seatbelt on."

Gabriella put on her seatbelt and looked at Troy.

"Ok good job Brie. You're doing amazing. I'm so proud of you. Now I'm going to close the door and go on the driver's side ok?"

"O-ok."

Troy closed her door and ran to the other side. He opened the door and got in. He closed his door and put on his seatbelt. He looked at Gabriella who looked a little green.

"You all right baby?"

"I feel sick. It's too closed up in here. I can't breathe Troy I can't breathe."

Gabriella started to panic. That fact she couldn't breathe scared her and she was in a car which scared her more.

"All right baby girl all right calm down take a deep breath." Troy ordered trying to stay calm.

He opened her window and undid his buckle. He moved over and pulled her into his arms. He let her head hang out the window. He rubbed her back and started to softly sing.

"This could be the start of something new it feels right to be here with you and now I'm looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new."

Gabriella slowly calmed down back.

"We'll leave the windows open for you. Are you ok now?"

She nodded. He kissed her head and let her go. She started gasping for air again.

"No Troy!"

He grabbed her back into his arms.

"Shhhhh I've got you shhhh."

She calmed back down.

"Ok let's try something else. Come and cuddle into my side."

Gabriella moved to the middle seat and cuddled into Troy's side. He wrapped one arm around her but still had two hands on the wheel.

"Is this better?"

"Much."

"Ok then just put your seatbelt on and we can head home."

Both Troy and Gabriella put their seatbelts on and Troy started to drive home. After a few minutes he stopped at a red light and looked at Gabriella. She still looked scared and uncomfortable but he knew she would feel better once they got home.

"You doing all right?"

"I just want to get home."

"I knew sweetie we are almost there."

"You're going to stay right? Until my mom comes home from work?"

"Of course."

The light turned green and Troy continued to drive. Suddenly Gabriella said "Troy be careful. This is where I had my crash."

"Ok sweetie."

He kissed her head. Troy continued to drive safely and carefully until they finally reached Gabriella's house. He looked down and saw Gabriella was sleeping. He kissed her hair.

"Baby you awake?"

"Yeah just resting my eyes."

"Well we are home."

She opened her eyes and smiled. She and Troy took off their seatbelt and Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and into the house. They walked into the living room and Gabriella laid down on the couch. Troy sat by her head. She moved so her head was resting on his lap. He stroked her hair.

"I'm proud of you sweetie. You conquered your fear."

"I still get shaky."

"That's ok. You still got in the car. That's enough for me."

"I love you Troy thank you."

"I love you too Angel."

Then Gabriella yawned.

"Sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. She soon found herself back in the car. All of a sudden she saw Jack in a car. His car crashed into her sending her flying into a tree.

"NO…OW!" Gabriella shot up on the couch. A shooting pain went through her ribs. She wrapped her arms around them and laid back down. She noticed she was no longer laying on Troy's lap. It was a pillow. Before she had time to think Troy came running back in.

"What's wrong?"

"Troy!" she cried.

"Baby what is it?" Troy rushed to her side.

"Ow! Troy is hurts."

"What hurt sweetie?"

"My ribs!"

"I think I can make them stop do you trust me?"

She nodded as tears feel down her cheeks. Troy moved so he was in front of her. He lifted her shirt just above her ribs. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her ribs. Gabriella let out a small giggle. He kissed another spot making Gabriella giggle again. He continued to kiss different spots on her ribs causing her to giggle away her tears.

"Troy that tickles."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No I like it."

"What about this?"

He blew a gentle raspberry. Gabriella squealed and giggled more.

"No raspberries!"

Troy laughed and leaned back up pulled Gabriella's shirt down.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you Troy."

"Anywhere else you need kisses. What about your cute feet?"

He lightly tickled the bottom of her feet making her shriek and jerk her foot away.

"No Troy. Don't tickle me." She giggled. "I'll laugh too hard and my ribs with hurt."

"Ok fine. You get a 'get out of tickles free card'" he teased.

She giggled. "Troy what's going to happen Monday when we go back to school?"

"Um…well…we will go to our classes eat lunch go to more classes go home do homework have dinner watch some TV go to bed and do the same thing tomorrow."

Gabriella giggled again. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"I mean with me and your dad?"

"My dad will be long gone."

"What about all the kids? I mean people are still making up rumors as to way we are together what are they going to do when they find out what happen?"

"Hopefully they won't. If they do you just ignore the rumors. Nothing they say is going to be true."

"I guess."

"Don' worry I'll be by your side the whole time."

She nodded and cuddled back into him. He smiled and kissed her head. He just hoped Monday wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. Otherwise he wasn't sure Gabriella would ever recover.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella goes back to school but can she handle the rumors?  
**


	12. Rumors and Nightmares

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for the late update. **

Just as Gabriella was about to go back to sleep there was a knock at the door. She jumped startled by the noise.

"It's all right baby. You're safe." Troy soothed.

"What if it's your dad?"

"I don't think it is."

"It might be."

"I'm sure the police found him already."

The person knocked again.

"Troy you there? It's Chad and Taylor we really need to speak to you,"

Troy and Gabriella opened the door.

"What's going on?"

Chad and Taylor walked in and sat down at the table. Troy closed the door and he and Gabriella joined them.

"What's going on?" Troy asked again.

"Your father was arrested today."

"Ok…."

"During practice in front of the other guys."

"So everyone knows?" Gabriella whimpered.

"They know that you and Troy's father had some big blow out but no one knows the details. "Everyone thinks you and Troy skipped today because you knew what was going to happen."

"So rumors are already starting. By Monday everything is going to be crazy. Troy wha-what are we going to do?"

Troy heard her voice shaking and pulled her onto his lap holding her tight.

"We'll face it together baby. Together we will make it through this. I promise."

"I'm scared Troy."

"I know baby. I promise I'll stick by your side the whole time."

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's shoulder. How was she going to survive this?

"Chad and I will do what we can to stop them and keep you updated on the rumors but I can't make any promises that I can end it."

"That's ok Taylor. Anything you can do would be great." Troy said.

"Even the guys are making rumors. Some are about you."

"Great. What are they saying about us?" Troy asked.

"They think you knew about what was going on between your father and Gabriella and you're taking Gabriella on the run to get away from the drama and picked Gabriella over your own father."

"Well I did pick Gabriella over my father but we aren't running."

"Why running sounds like a good idea." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy gave a small smile and kissed her cheek.

"Because if we run then they win but if we go to school and hold our heads high we will prove that none of the rumors are true."

"I would rather run."

"I know sweetie but you will get through I promise you."

Gabriella sighed. The others did the same. Monday was going to be a hard, hard day.

Later on that night Maria Montez was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard her daughter scream. Troy had told her about what was going to happen at school and she knew her daughter was worried. She jumped from bed and ran into Gabriella's room. She was tossing and turning while she screamed on top of her lungs. Maria shook her.

"Gabriella wake up Wake up Gabriella!"

"TROY! TROY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed in her sleep.

"Gabriella Montez you wake this minute! Maria yelled.

Gabriella shot up in bed panting and looking around.

"It's all right sweetie. It was just a bad dream."

"Nightmare is more like it." She muttered.

"It's all over now. Try and get some rest. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Gabriella nodded. "Could you sing to me like you used to when I was a little girl?"

"Sure sweetie."

Gabriella laid back down and rolled onto her stomach. When she was younger and she had a scary dream her mother always rubbed her back and sang to her. It always made Gabriella feel better. Maria started to rub her daughters back and softly sing…Three songs later Gabriella was still awake.

"Want to try counting sheep?"

Gabriella shrugged. She didn't honestly want to go back to sleep. If she did she would only be haunted by nightmares.

"Try it close your eyes." Maria said.

Gabriella closed her eyes. 100 counted sheep later and Gabriella was still awake.

"Let's go into the kitchen and get you some warm milk that always helped you sleep as a baby."

Gabriella nodded and climbed out of bed and followed her mother in the kitchen. Her mother heated some milk and poured it into a glass. They both went and sat on the couch. Maria was getting really tired but was forcing herself to stay awake for her daughter.

After five glasses of warm milk Gabriella was still awake. Maria sighed. There was only one other option. Maria got off the couch leaving Gabriella just sitting there staring out the window. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number she wanted and waited while it rang.

"Ello?" a tired voice answered.

"Troy I'm sorry to call so late it's Maria and I need your help."

Now Troy was wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Gabriella woke up screaming from a nightmare and I can't get her back to sleep. I've tried everything. I know it's late and I know it's a lot to ask but could you please come over and see what you can do?"

"It's not a lot to ask Maria. I love Gabriella and I'll do anything for her no matter what time is it."

"Thank you Troy. Please drive safe."

"I will. I'll be there soon."

Maria hung up. She went back into the living room and Gabriella was the same as she left her.

"Gabi, I called Troy he is on his way over. Do you want to go lay back down in bed?"

Gabriella shook her head. Maria sighed. She was wiped out and had work early the next morning she needed sleep but she would not bail on her daughter. She went and sat next to her.

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

"It was awful. Everyone was pointing and laughing."

"None of what those kids are going to say is true. As long as you know that, that's all that matters."

Gabriella just nodded. Her mother didn't understand, partly because Gabriella would never admit to it but Gabriella was so scared of what people would say as she was of what Troy would think of her after they had their say.

There was a knock at the door. Maria got up and answered the door.

"Thank you for coming Troy."

"Anytime. Where is she?"

"In the living room."

Troy walked to the living room Gabriella was sitting on the couch with a glass of warm milk in her hands just staring into space. He turned to Maria.

"If you want to go to sleep I'll take care of her. Go on you look like you need it."

Maria sighed and nodded. She did all she could do and now it was up to Troy.

"Don't be scared to wake me if she needs me."

"Ok, good night,"

"Good night Troy and thank you."

Maria walked back to her room. Troy went into the living room and grabbed a blanket off the chair and went over to Gabriella wrapping it around her shoulders. He then pulled her into his arms letting her head rest against his chest. Her hands clung to his shirt and he knew she knew he was there. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. He softly started to sing their song. Gabriella clung tighter and tighter to him as he sang. Troy was confused by her actions.

"Baby please talk to me. Why are you so clingy to me?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think you'll lose me?"

"I saw it in my dream."

"Why did I leave you in your dream? What was my reason?"

"Because the kids were saying bad stuff about me and you believed them."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Mean stuff."

"Was any of it true?"

"No."

"Did I know none of what was said is true?"

"No."

"Ok now let me ask you question about real life."

"Why would I leave? What reason would I have for leaving?"

"You'll hear what mean things those kids are saying and believe them."

"What kind of things do you think they will say?"

"Mean things."

"Will any of it be true?"

"No."

"Do I know you well enough to know when something is a rumor or true?"

"Yes."

"Ok so here is what I think. I think you are just worried about Monday and your fears are effecting your sleep."

"What if my dreams are a sign?"

"Gabriella I will not leave you. I don't care what those people say I will not leave you. I know the truth about what happen and I will not let anyone tell me otherwise. I will stick by you 100% baby no matter what happens."

"I'm scared Troy. I'm so, so, so scared."

Gabriella burst into tears. Troy pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"Don't be scared baby I'm here. I'll protect you I promise."

Troy rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear as she cried. Finally she cried herself to sleep. Troy lifted her and carried back into her room. He laid her back down and cuddled in next to her.

"I love you Troy." She muttered in her sleep.

"I love you to baby. Nothing will make me stop."

He gave her one last kiss and went back to sleep. His only hope was that Gabriella made it through all this madness.

**A/N next chapter is back to school. I know I said that last time but I decided to add the nightmare instead. Sorry for the late update as well. **


	13. Horrible Day and Night of Fun

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Go and vote for what story you want me to write next. **

Monday came and Troy stood with his hand tightly in Gabriella's in front of the school. She was shaking. Troy ended up having to stay with Gabriella because she woke up every single night screaming. Now it was Monday and they were both nervous. Gabriella was more scared then he was but he was more worried about Gabriella then what the others would say.

"I'm here baby. Whatever anyone says I love you and I always will. Nothing will take me away from you. Are you ready to go inside?"

"No…but let's go."

The two walked hand and hand inside. The second the door closed behind them Gabriella felt trapped and people started whisper and point at them.

"Tr-Troy…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhh baby. It's ok. I'm here." Troy soothed.

He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"I want to go home Troy please."

"Hang in there baby. I'm right here. If you still want to go home at lunch I'll take you but at least try to make it through 1st and 2nd period."

"I want you to stay with me."

"I'll be with you till after homeroom then you'll have Taylor with you until lunch. Then you'll see me again. It's just an hour."

"Ok…."

They continued to walk to their locker and get their books. The ignored the whispers and stares they were getting. Homeroom went by quickly and easily. After homeroom Troy went with Gabriella to her room.

"I'll be right out here when you get done. If you get out early just come wait for me outside the gym."

"Ok."

Troy kissed her and headed to the gym. Gabriella and Taylor went inside to their class. Class went by fast. Everyone in math class supported Gabriella and didn't believe any of the rumors, which made Gabriella, feel a little better. After class Gabriella and Taylor headed to Gabriella's locker. When they got there they gasped. There was a picture of her and Jack making out. Under it there was red spray paint that read: "Stop kissing up to the teacher slut."

Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears filled her eyes. Others started to gather around and saw it as well. They started to point and laugh at Gabriella. That was all she could take. She took off running to the gym. She burst through the doors.

"TROY!" she cried out.

Neither Troy nor Chad were in the gym. Just the other players. They all looked at her. Gabriella could tell they didn't support her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is boys. It's the girl who sent our couch to prison." One guy said.

"I…I didn't mean to." Gabriella whimpered.

"Yeah well I didn't mean to do this."

The guy came over to Gabriella and hit her across the face with so much force it sent her flying backwards.

"Get out of our gym nerd and never step foot inside here again or else you will pay."

Gabriella got up and ran from the gym with tears streaming down her face. She went to her and Troy's secret spot on the school roof. She sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands and broke down crying. Just as people started to like her at East High Jack had to go and ruin it.

Troy had finished up in the shower and headed to Gabriella's locker. He saw Taylor a crowd of people. He pushed his way through it.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Troy turn around and look at what some kids did to Gabriella's locker." Taylor said. Troy turned and saw what everyone else saw. He gasped. He took off running knowing just where she would be. When he reached the top his heart broke at the sound of his girlfriend crying. He went right to her and wrapped her in his arms holding her closer to his chest.

"I want to go home Troy. You said if I still wanted to leave by lunch you'd take me and I still want to leave please."

Troy could tell by the sound of her voice that she was begging.

"Ok baby I will. But I'm not taking you through school like this. Calm down and then we can fake sick and go home."

"Did you see my locker Troy? It was horrible!"

"I know baby and I'm so sorry someone did that to you. Shhh baby calm down. I'm here shhhh." Troy soothed her the best he could.

As she removed her face from her hands to cling to him he saw a red mark on her cheek.

"What happen to your cheek?" he asked.

"One of the guys hit me."

"Where?"

"I came looking for you at the gym but you weren't there the guys were mad because I sent Jack to jail and they hit me."

"Who was it? I'll make sure they're kicked off the team."

"I don't know his name."

"What number was he wearing?"

"12."

"Dom such a jerk."

Gabriella started to calm down.

"Come on let's go home."

Troy lifted Gabriella and carried her bridal style out of the school. It was official this was the worst school day ever. Dom and the other team members treated him like an outsider all through practice and were saying how horrible of a son he was for letting his dad go to jail. He knew Gabriella had it worse but it was still a horrible day.

"Troy where are you taking me?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy had figured they needed a day out to just relax and not worry about anything. School had been hectic all week and Troy knew Gabriella was near her breaking point. So he asked her out but wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Just wait and you'll see."

"Troy seriously tell me."

"Nope."

Finally they arrived at their destination.

"School? Our date is going to be at the school?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Gabriella Montez lover of all things educational doesn't want to go to school?" Troy fake gasped.

"Shut up!" Gabriella giggled.

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes."

"Troy!" she whined.

"Nope close them."

Gabriella closed her eyes. Troy lifted her bridal style making her squeal.

"Keep those eyes closed Montez." He said.

"Yes Bolton."

She giggled as he made his way through school. Finally they reached the garden on the roof and he set her down.

"Open your eyes."

Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. The roof top had been decorated with lights and candles. The glow of the moonlight only made it more romantic. There was a picnic blanket set up with some food and candles.

"Troy it's…it's breath taking."

"Thought you could use a stress free relaxing night."

"Oh Troy your thoughtful."

They both went to sit down. Troy opened the box of pizza and put it on a plate serving it to Gabriella.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He severed himself a piece and started to eat.

"So is that you've been up to all day?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Well I've tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Sorry Angel. I was just so focused on getting this ready and perfect."

"It's ok I forgive you. I was just being paranoid."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I…when you didn't answer my calls I thought you….."

"You thought I left you because of the rumors?" he said cutting her off.

She nodded.

"Come here." He said.

She went and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against him.

"I'll never leave you baby. You are my everything my forever my…reason for living. Gabriella I didn't fall in love with you just because of your looks or because you had an amazing voice. I fell in love with you because you saw me the way no one else did. To you I wasn't the basketball ball boy I was just Troy and I didn't have to ever fake anything around you. I could always be open and honest about my feelings and things I was stressing over. You were always there to listen and offer advice. I fell in love with you because you are always caring for other people before yourself and your smart and you make me laugh and your just a wonderful fun loving human Gabriella. I'd never leave you ever."

Gabriella sniffed back tears.

"I wanted to make you happy not sad." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him.

"These are happy tears Troy. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you Troy. So much."

They hugged and shared a deep passionate kiss. Then Troy pulled away and sighed. How could he say he loved her if he was hiding a big secret from her?

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella I have to tell you something. It's about my father."

Gabriella tensed. "O-ok."

"When I was younger before we met my grandfather died and my father was devastated. So he turned to drugs. As a result he started to hit me and my mom. We were able to convince him to get help and he did. I swear to you Gabriella I thought his days of abuse were over when he came home from rehab. If I had known he was still hitting I never would have taken you to meet him."

"Troy I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just know that I am so, so, so sorry for what my father did. It's all my fault and I…."

He was cut off.

"Troy Bolton don't you dare ever say that again. What happen between me and your father was not your fault."

"He hit you because he wanted you to please me."

"Did you tell your father to hit me?"

"No I…."

"Did you tell him to teach me how to please you?"

"No but I…"

"Did you tell him to go crazy and crash my car?"

"No…"

"See so it's not your fault. You had no control over what your father did."

"Gabriella what if….what if down the road I…I become like him?"

Gabriella thought for a second and she said "Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. You're so mad and you're so angry you need to hit someone or something hit me."

"Gabriella I'm not going to hit you."

"Your father did when he got mad. Why don't you?"

"Because just because my father hit women doesn't mean I will. I'm not my father I'm….."

Troy trailed off as he realized what Gabriella had just done. He smiled.

"How did you do that so easily?"

"I know you Troy and I know your heart. I know you would never hit a woman, no matter how mad or sad you are."

"Thank you. You're amazing."

Troy hugged her and kissed her head.

"I know." She smiled. "I wish I could say the same but….AHHH!" she trailed off and screamed as Troy pinched her sides.

"TROY DON'T!"

He moved her so she was pinned down on the floor.

"You know I never really found your most ticklish spot. Let's see if I can find it now."

"NO!"

Troy started to tickle her stomach and ribs. She giggled and squirmed trying to fight him away. He grabbed her arm and lifted it up and tickled her underarms.

"Tro-Troy Sto-stop" she begged through giggles.

"Nope not until you say I'm amazing."

"Nev….AHHHH!" she screamed when he started to tickle her sides. "NO! NOT THE SIDES TROY! STOP!"

She burst into screams of laughter twisting and turning franticly to get away.

"Say I'm amazing."

"YOU'RE AMAZING YOUR AMZING!" she screamed.

He stopped. She panted for air. She sat back up and smiled.

"Thanks Troy. This is really fun."

"I'm glad. I thought it would be nice to have some fun for a change."

Just then both their cell phones rang. They looked at them.

"It's my mom."

"It's my mom too."

They both looked at each other worried.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, what's going on?"

As they listened to their mothers they both went white. This fun night had all been ruined by just one simple word….trial.

**A/N next chapter is the trial. Will Jack pay for what he has done or will he get off? This story is almost over so please go onto my profile and vote for which story you want me to write next. It would be a big help. Thanks everyone. **


	14. Trial Part 1

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYHTING!**

As they listened to their mothers they both went white. This fun night had all been ruined by just one simple word….trial.

They hung up with their moms and looked at each other.

"Troy what….."

"We'll get through it promise."

"No you don't get it. Your father knows our weaknesses. He knows just what say to break us."

"Yeah he will go after our weaknesses but we won't let him break us because we are stranger than that."

"You're stronger than that."

"No 'we' are stronger than that. You are strong enough to handle this. If you can survive the abuse you can survive the trial I know you can."

"What if your father gets off free?"

"He won't. This is his second time on trial for abuse and this time he can't blame drinking so there isn't much of a chance of him getting off."

"So why not just put him in jail?"

"Because everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"But he is guilty."

"We have to prove it. To prove it we have to go to trial."

"Can't we just show them the hospital records? I mean he put me in there twice."

"Someone could have forged them. But if we get up on the stand and swear to the law they will believe us."

"I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"Nope. Now look my mom is calling a lawyer and meeting with them tomorrow and she says if you'd like come to the meeting to help you prepare you can."

"Ok I'd like that."

"Good until then let's not worry about that."

"I don't know if I can."

"I know you can. Plus there is only one thing you need to worry about."

"What?"

"The tickle monster."

"Troy no!"

Gabriella squealed and stood up. She took off running with Troy right behind her. They spent the rest of the day laughing and having fun.

After a few weeks of preparing it was time for the trial. Gabriella was scared to death. Troy was worried too but he was more worried about how his mom and Gabriella would handle this. Gabriella had been up every night screaming from nightmares.

"Troy I'm scared." Gabriella said softly as they sat behind the table waiting for the judge to come in.

"I know but you are as prepared as you can be. Just try and stay calm and relaxed. Most importantly remember that no matter what my father's lawyer says it is not true."

"Ok…"

"All rise for entry of Judge Carol." The bailiff called.

Everyone stood up. The Judge entered and sat down. "You may be seated."

Everyone sat back down.

"We are here today to determine if Jack Bolton is guilty or not guilty of the abuse of minor Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella zoned out as the lawyers gave their opening statements and as a few others went to testify. Finally she heard Lucille's name and decided to listen. Her lawyer Molly Green got up and went over to Lucille.

"Mrs. Bolton how long have you know Mr. Bolton?"

"Since high school." Lucille answered.

"In anytime through those years was he ever abusive?"

"No. The abuse didn't start till after we were married and had our son Troy."

"Was there any signs of abusive before Gabriella?"

"Yes. A few years ago his father passed away and he handled it by drinking and as a result he hit me and my son."

"What happen?"

"Well I called the cops and we had a trial but the verdict was that Jack was a man who needed help so he was sent to rehab. When he got out Troy and I thought he was better because he didn't hit us anymore."

"What changed?"

"My son fell in love."

Lucille looked at Troy who had his arms wrapped around Gabriella as she rested her head on his shoulder. She watched as Troy kissed Gabriella on the head and she snuggled deeper into him.

"It seems like a couple days after the abuse started on Gabriella is also when Jack started hitting me again."

"Were you surprised when you found out Jack was hitting Gabriella?"

"No…well yes. I knew Jack was capable of doing something like that but I never thought he'd ever do it."

"Would you consider Jack dangerous?"

"Yes."

"If he were to get out free what would you do?"

"I'd get a restraining order against him so he can't be around Troy and I'd advice Gabriella's mother to do the same. I'd tell the school so he can't teach anymore and I'd change the locks on my house."

"Do you feel he is still a sick man who needs help?"

"No. Jack always has a strong dislike for Gabriella and he took that too far."

"No further questions."

Molly went to sit down. Justin Black Jack's lawyer got up and went over to her.

"Mrs. Bolton please tell me why my client hated Ms. Montez."

"Well before Troy and Gabriella met my son was obsessed with basketball like my husband was. Jack was all about basketball he even wants Troy to go to U of A just like he did. After Gabriella and Troy met Troy found something new. You could almost say it was the start of something new."

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Troy found that he had a liking for singing and doing musicals and yes I'll admit Troy did miss a few practices during school but he was practicing for the musical. Jack was very unhappy with Troy's new hobby and thought it was all Gabriella's fault. He felt like Gabriella was taking Troy's happiness away."

"Well isn't she? I mean if Troy was as obsessed with basketball as you said he was he wouldn't have let anything change that. Not singing and not a girl."

"People can change their minds about what they like. Jack was also pushing Troy very hard harder than the rest and I think that started to bother Troy so when something else came along he took it and enjoyed it."

"Do you believe he had your son's best interest at heart when he started to abuse Ms. Montez?"

"Well yes but…."

"No further questions."

Justin went to sit back down.

"You may step down." The judge said.

Lucille stepped down and went back to her seat. Troy was up next. Molly questioned him first.

"Mr. Bolton during all the years you've known your father has he ever been abusive?"

"Yes when I was….thirteen I think he started to drink a lot more and he hit me and my mother."

"So where you surprised when you found out he was hitting your girlfriend?"

"Yes. When he got back from rehab I thought he was done hitting so I never thought he'd go back."

"Why did your father hit Ms. Montez?"

"I can't answer that honestly because I really am not sure. She told me it was because he was trying to make her a good girlfriend to me and when she didn't listen he hit her."

"Was he making her a better girlfriend?"

"No he was making her into the type of girlfriend I would hate to have."

"Why do you believe he did that?"

"He says he did it to make me happy but all he ended up doing was hurting me."

"Would you consider his dangerous?"

"Yes."

"If he got off free what would you do?"

"I'd do whatever it takes to keep my mother and my girlfriend safe from him"

"How did you find out about this?"

"Well our friend Taylor started to notice some bruising and she started to act differently and I asked her about it and of course she didn't answer at first. At first I thought it was her mother. One day Taylor and I put the pieces together that her bruises started to form after being with my father at school or after leaving my house. So I went to Gabriella's house to confront her and when I got to her room I saw…."

"Yes Mr. Bolton?"

"He was whipping her with his belt but she wasn't wearing anything on her upper body."

"No further questions."

Molly sat back down. Justin got up.

"Mr. Bolton How much do you know about Gabriella's past?"

"Enough"

"How much do you know about her past boyfriends?"

"She doesn't have any because her mom moved her around so much she never had time to get a boyfriend."

"So how do you know she won't have to move again?"

"Because she told me her mom promised her she would be here till graduation next year."

"How can you be sure Ms. Montez will keep that promise?"

"Maria Montez is a very trust worthy person. I believe her."

"You father promised to always love you and never hurt you do you feel he broke that promise?"

"Yes."

"But he is just protecting you. How can you be sure Gabriella is being honest about her past boyfriends I mean who knows maybe she was a slut who…."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Troy yelled.

"I'm just saying your father might know something you don't about Gabriella and is protecting you from getting hurt."

"He hurt me by trying to train my girlfriend how to treat me. He knows the women I hate dating yet he turned Gabriella into one of those girls."

"Do you deep down believe that your father loves you did what he did out of love?"

"No."

Justin was shocked by his answer. "No further questions. I'd like to call Gabriella to the stand."

Gabriella gulped this was going to be a living nightmares.

**A/N next chapter it's Gabriella's turn but it is also the last chapter. I have two stories on my list that are tied so please go onto my page and vote for which you want me to write next. Thanks for everything guys. **


	15. Trial Part 2

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella gulped this was going to be a living nightmares. She looked at Troy.

"Just look at me right at me. Like when we sang together at the winter musical remember?"

She gave a small nod. He kissed her forehead and she went up to the stand.

"Gabriella will you please tell this court when you first met my client."

"I was in the gym with Troy just fooling around laughing and stuff. He comes in telling Troy and I that it's a closed practice. Troy says that practice was over. Mr. Bolton said he wasn't over until the last player left the gym. We all stood there for a minute until Troy introduced me to him. I was polite and tried to shake his hands but he just blew me off and said I was his detention buddy."

"Why would he say that?"

"Because I got Troy detention once causing him to miss practice."

"So you agree Mr. Bolton had the right to be mad at you."

"Yes I can understand him being mad at me and blaming me for Troy missing practice but it does not give him the right to be rude to me. It certainly doesn't give him the right to hit him."

Troy couldn't help but smile. Justin was trying so hard to break her but she was staying strong.

"Ms. Montez when you first met Troy Bolton did you find him cute?"

"Yes I did."

"When you first met my client did you find him cute?"

"No."

"When you met Troy and you thought he was cute did you ever picture yourself sleeping with him?"

Gabriella turned bright red.

"OBJECTION! Relevance?" Molly asked.

"I'm getting to it." Justin smirked.

"Overruled." The Judge said.

"I can honestly say that when I first met Troy sex was not the first thing on my mind. You see Mr. Black I may have found Troy cute but I wouldn't have sex with him just because he was cute. I don't plan on having sex with anyone till I'm married. Plus I wouldn't have sex with someone by their looks. It's depends on how much I trust them and love them."

"Did you trust my client?"

"No never."

"So why did you sleep with him?"

"I didn't he forced himself on me."

Justin growled. Jack has said Gabriella was weak and would break easily but this girl wasn't even cracking. She was staying strong. He needed to find a way to break her. If he did that he could trick her into saying she was lying but how? Wait a second this whole time Gabriella has had her eyes glued to Troy so if he forced her to look at him and made the questions more personal she'd break right?

"Ms. Montez please look at me."

Gabriella looked at him and he smirked at her.

"Where is your father?"

"Heaven."

"Why?"

"Car crash."

"How long?"

"About a year ago."

"Were you in the car with him?"

"Yes."

"Was he drunk?"

"No my father never drank."

"Did they ever find the person who caused the crash?"

"He died on impact."

"Also I understand you were in a car crash recently yourself?"

"Yes I was."

"Do you know who caused it?"

"Your client."

"Do you have any proof?"

"His word."

"What?"

"When he first hit me he told me not to tell anyone or he'd make sure my mom suffered the same fate as my dad. Once I finally did tell I was driving my mom's car to meet my friends at the park when another car crashed into me."

"That's why you waited so long to tell because you were scared for your mom's life?"

"Yes."

Justin smirked even bigger. Now he could break her and he would break her to the point she couldn't breathe.

"You told the police after you got in the car crash correct?"

"Yes."

"After my client supposedly crashed into your mom's car trying to kill her?"

"Yes."

"Even though my client supposedly told you not to tell?"

"Yes."

Gabriella looked at Troy. She didn't like where this was going. He blew her a kiss and winked at her making her smile. She looked back at Justin.

"So even though you believed my client had already tried to kill your mom you still went ahead and told the cops everything knowing your mother could be in danger?"

Gabriella didn't answer. When he said it liked that it made her sound like a horrible person. She looked down at her hands.

"Ms. Montez answer the question." The Judge said.

"Yes…." Gabriella whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Gabriella could you speak up?" Justin smirked his plan was working.

"Yes."

"I thought you loved your mother. Why would you endanger her life?"

"I was just…Jack needed to….I did the right thing!"

"So telling the cops on someone who supposedly tried to kill your mother was the right thing?"

"No…."

Gabriella started to breathe header. This was getting to be too much.

"Is it true your mother moved you around a lot?"

"Yes."

"Did that make you mad?"

"It made me sad."

"Were you mad?"

"I was sad."

"Did your mother moving all the time make you mad at her?"

"OBJECTION asked and answered." Molly called out.

"Move on Mr. Black."

Justin slightly growled. He was planning on using her anger as a reason to want her mother dead. She was cracking he had to get her to break.

"What about fear?"

"Of what?"

"Of moving again. Are you ever scared your mother will move you away from here?"

"Sometimes yes. Sometimes I'll have dreams where I have to move but my mom promised I'd be here till graduation and my mom always keeps her promises."

"Is there any part of you that doesn't trust her or that is even a little scared of moving again?"

""No."

Justin slightly growled again. She was cracking but she wasn't breaking. He went over to the table where Jack was.

"You said she'd break easily."

"My son makes her stronger than I thought. Just keep going with mom. She will break soon I can tell. Maria had first thought it was Troy who was hitting her and warned her not to see him anymore or they'd move use that."

Justin went back over to Gabriella.

"When the abuse first started your mother believed it was Troy who was hitting you correct?"

"Yes."

"She forbid you from seeing him and threaten to move you if you did see him right?"

"Yes."

"Did that make you mad?"

Gabriella nodded. She couldn't lie but she hated hurting her mother.

"Please answer Ms. Montez."

"Yes it made me mad."

Justin smirked.

"So I guess it was out of anger that you wanted your mother murdered."

"What?"

"You were so angry at your mom for what she did that you decided to just let Jack kill her. You told the cops even though Jack warned you not to."

"No….well yes I mean….I told the police but it wasn't because I wanted my mom dead. I love my mom I can't bare to lose her."

"Yet you went ahead and told the police."

"I knew they'd take him to jail." Gabriella whimpered.

Justin's smirk grew.

"What about friends? Jack had friends in high places did he not? Didn't you think about that?"

"He'd be in jail." Gabriella whimpered again.

"You say you care about your mother yet you don't even think of the possible way Jack could kill her? What kind of daughter are you?"

Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm a good daughter."

"Does a good daughter kill their own father?"

"I didn't kill my father."

"You were in the car right?"

"Yes but I didn't cause it. Some drunk driver ran a red light. It wasn't my fault."

"Would a good daughter try to get her mother killed by doing the one thing someone said not to?"

"I'm a good daughter. I'm a good daughter."

"No Gabriella you tried to have your mother murdered and you know it. Jack has done nothing wrong. You were a slut who wanted to sleep with your teacher and now you're blaming it all on him. Admit it Gabriella ADMIT IT SLUT!"

"OBJECTION!" Molly yelled.

Gabriella was hysterical now. She cried into her hands shaking too scared to look up. Troy went right over to her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him and cried into his chest.

"No further questions." Justin smirked.

"We will take a five minute break while Gabriella calms down." The Judge said.

She got up and left. Other in the room left as well. Lucille and Maria went over to her.

"Are you all right sweetie?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to listen to him. You did the right thing by telling the cops."

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her head. "I'm proud of you. You did very well right up till the very end. The look on Justin's face when you didn't break was priceless."

"I did the best I could."

"Your father would be so proud of you right now." Maria said.

"I know."

Molly walked over.

"Are you all right Gabriella?"

"Yes. Just got a little overwhelmed with all his questions."

"You did very well. I'm proud of you. Now I know you don't want to but I've got to ask you some questions will you be up to it?"

"I guess. If it makes Jack pay."

"All right."

Molly went back to the table. After five minutes everyone came into the room and took their seats. Troy sat back at the table with his mom and Maria took her seat in the back. Molly went back over to Gabriella.

"All right Gabriella I only have a few more questions and you will be done. Were you or were you not physically abused by Mr. Jack Bolton?"

"I was."

"Were you or were you not sexually assaulted by Mr. Jack Bolton?"

"I was…"

"Was your mother's life threatened by Mr. Jack Bolton?"

"It was."

"No further questions."

Molly sat back down.

"You may step down."

Gabriella went back to the table. "Are there any more witnesses?"

"Your honor I'd like to call Jack Bolton to the stand." Molly said.

Jack went up the stand.

"Mr. Bolton please tell me your side of what happen."

"Everything Gabriella said was true. I did beat her and I sexually assault her. I did even crash her car thinking it was her mothers. But she deserved it. You see because her father was not around I thought it was up to me to teach her how a man should be treated and when she didn't listen I hit her. The only reason I sexually assaulted her was being I was teaching her how to please a man sexually. I crashed the car because I thought her mother was in there I wanted Gabriella to pay for telling on me. I see no wrong in what I did and think Gabriella was just overreacting."

"No further questions." Molly said.

"No questions." Justin said.

Jack smirked and got off the stand. He went back to his seat.

"All right any more witnesses?"

"No."

"No."

"All right then. We will break while the jury makes up their mind. The room emptied out again. Gabriella and Troy stayed where they were just holding her each other. A couple minutes later everyone came back in. Gabriella and Troy held their breath as the jury started to speak.

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of physical and sexually abuse of a minor and attempt murder."

"Jack Bolton you are here by sentenced to 10 years in prison. Court dismissed."

A cop took Jack away and Troy and Gabriella hugged. Then hugged their mothers. It was finally over. They could move on with their live and not having to worry about Jack ruining it. Gabriella was so happy Jack was going to jail even if he was Her Boyfriend's Father.

**A/N this is the last chapter. Sorry if the ending was bad I never know the right way to end my stories. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me. Also thanks to everyone who voted. The next story will be History Repeated. Those of you who wanted something else I'm sorry but I'm putting a poll back up for what story you want after History Repeated so go vote and maybe that story will be next. Thanks again for everything guys and keep a look out for my new story. **


End file.
